Now that it's over
by Queen Stowe
Summary: After five years David Clarke returns to the Hamptons and remembers the past


**ViVid a shot, first one I write. The idea popped into my mind as I listened to the song Lucy Skillet band, despite being ConVict sympathize with their romance, but do not believe in the possibility of a happily ever after, and that's what we show in this Fic is a little sad.**

After five years away from David Clarke was back to the Hamptons, many things had changed, Amanda took her name, married and now Jack helped create Carl Kara as the little girl they adopted, they lived happily at the beach house. Charlotte won judgment was passed at a university in London and spent four years there, now working for a major magazine in New York, and Jared would marry a young and successful physician, was exactly why he was there, would the opportunity to take his daughter to the altar in two days, everything had changed including him, that was no longer the same but he was in his place, if he was ever his place.

During these five years he has dedicated his life to doing good, traveled to the Middle East where he has help rebuild lives destroyed by war, he felt good doing it, was his way of asserting the sacrifice of Victoria.

Once arrived in the Hamptons David went straight to the beach, that beach that brought him so many conflicting memories, there he had spent great moments next to Amanda in her childhood, unforgettable encounters with Victoria, hours of your day thinking about her, and there had seen die in his arms, and he could tell this was the worst moment of his life. After a long walk he sat in the place where he used to stay with Victoria twenty-five years before and began to watch the sea and also his alliance, but he still wore his covenant, which had her name engraved, and it pushed several women who looked with interest on your travels, what none of them could imagine is that he was a widower man, a widower man wedding ring. He wiped a tear that trickled down her face as wrote her name in the sand, more tears flooded her blue eyes when the events of the past came into his mind.

After eleven years presumed dead David Clarke had his name cleared and can finally regain control of his life, his first act was Amanda and seek to reconcile with her, then went to Charlotte with whom he had a beautiful and exciting conversation lastly thanked Nolan for having protected her Amanda. But it was easy, the hard part was reunited Victoria, he already had forgiven him but mistrust was still steeped in its being, she gave up revenge on Amanda, focused on regaining it and eventually succeeded, after all they still loved each other. So they resumed their romance slowly, was a fraught relationship of love, but fragile, any inappropriate word could break it, to complicate things further proved incontrovertibly against Amanda and tried to sabotage them numerous times, but only managed to uni them even more, but because of her Daniel learned the truth about the death of Conrad and that brought catastrophic consequences for all.

After a short courtship they decided to formalize the union, something he wanted to have done twenty years before, at the beginning Victoria was a little afraid but then considered how it would be nice to get rid of the name Grayson and become Mrs. Clarke. Preparations for the wedding were few and fast, they had no reason to expect, had already waited over twenty years.

When the wedding day arrived David awoke to a knock on the door, he looked surprised at the clock, it was only seven in the morning, stretched quickly, smiled at Victoria still asleep beside her and went to the room where he saw his eldest daughter standing outside, he sighed and opened the door talking:

-Good morning Amanda!

-Good morning dad, can I come?

He nodded and she went looking embarrassed, sat on the couch and began by asking:

-Yeah today is not it?

-Yeah.

-is Happy?

-Amanda ...

-'I came not to question anything father!

-Not?

-I came bless you, I want you to be happy, you deserve it, it will be with her patience!

-Oh my daughter come here!

Thrilled he pulled her into a hug, she responded immediately and let a few tears escape, and remained so for minutes when away heard the voice of Victoria asking:

-Amanda can we talk?

-Yeah.

David nodded and left the room, smiled brightly when she came to see the two people he loved most embraced for the first time and felt at that moment that would finally be happy.

Hours later everything was ready on the beach and David waited anxiously in his white suit with a huge smile that only increased when he saw her coming, she was even more beautiful and he wondered how that was possible.

Victoria wore a loose and slightly pink dress, her hair was loose with his black curls falling over her shoulders, her makeup was light and she had the fullest smile he had ever seen on her face when she approached him shook his hand as if to make sure it was true. The JP then began to speak, besides them, there were only Charlotte, Amanda and Nolan, was enough for him, his daughters and his best friend but he knew that lack of Daniel ached in Victoria, the boy had refused to attend . Following the beautiful speech of Judge Charlotte handed the rings to his father, who placed a finger in Victoria as he spoke:

-Victoria Receive this ring as a proof of my love and my loyalty and believe it will unite us to the end of our day, and I never want to lose it!

She smiled as tears of emotion welled in her brown eyes, took the other alliance and began to speak with nearly choked voice:

-David Receive this ring as a proof of my love and loyalty and trust that I will always love you infinitely and ada can separate us or erase our love!

They kissed as gifts happy cheered after David signed the papers and smiled when he saw her sign her name, Victoria Clarke, this was the best moment of sus lives, which no one could imagine was that it would dissipate in a few moments.

When they turned to present the smiles of both disappeared when they saw Daniel get closer, he was clearly drunk and was carrying a gun when he was close enough he asked:

-So you actually had the courage to marry that bastard, mother?

-I Had Daniel, because I love him and he is no bastard!

-No, it's just a killer!

-Daniel I do not admit ...

-Shut up!

-Do not talk to your mother like that!

-Daniel What you want? Charlotte asked scared.

-Enough! I speak here only !

-Daniel please ...

I -Only Emily, Amanda, whatever!

An agonizing silence filled the air for several seconds, David did not know what to do and was relieved when Victoria shook his hand, then Daniel started:

-That man destroyed our lives, our family, he pulled you daddy, your marriage turned into hell, pretended dead, sent his daughter to take revenge for our family and killed my father!

-Daniel ...

-'I have not finished! Mother like you can marry the murderer of a man with whom she was married for nearly thirty years and had a son ?!

\- 'I love Daniel as never loved anyone?

'You can not stay with him!

-Daniel Twenty years ago his mother sacrificed her happiness for you, not to lose it!

-I do not order anything!

-But she did out of love, she did not leave me to be with you, now is unfair you stop her from being happy again!

\- I do not want to prevent her happiness, I want to keep yours!

-O father has done this twenty years ago!

-Speaks-not my father!

-Not was I who destroy Daniel was the opposite!

\- You deserved to be destroyed then and now!

So again with alcohol clouding their judgment Daniel pointed a gun and fired, a burst Victoria stood in front of David and was hit in the chest bloodied falling into his arms. Everyone was shocked, the first to react was Nolan who took Daniel was stunned that away, Amanda called the emergency while Charlotte went near her parents.

Life was already leaving Victoria, David saw the blood drain out of his cold, pale body, he held his little hand so firmly that his knuckles were white, she smiled slightly and said with difficulty:

\- I love you David!

\- 'Do not push yourself, help is coming, you will be taken to the hospital and everything will be fine!

\- I know that David will not ...

\- You're going yeah we will be happy!

\- I was not born to be happy!

\- Victoria-not just talk!

\- It's true, I only regret not having lived the last years by his side!

\- I love you so much!

\- She smiled again and said almost no strength:

\- 'I only want one thing!

\- Speak dear, I do whatever!

\- Put myself in your lap and repeat the words spoken during our first time together!

He gave a small smile and took her in his arms, looked deeply into her eyes and she saw so much love in his eyes that caressed his face, he kissed her hand and began to speak as she rested her head on his chest.

\- Victoria-not have to be afraid, I will not ever leave it, I'm really passionate about, I always stay by your side. Hey look at me I want to take care of you, I just want to hold you today and always will love you infinitely and know to wait until the day that I shall definitely in my arms!

She sighed quietly and closed his eyes, he felt her body soften in his arms and called for her with broken speech emotion, no response, then hugged the small the small lifeless body and started begging not to be abandoned, Charlotte fell to his knees beside his father and whispered shyly into tears:

Dad it's gone!

David looked amazed daughter had forgotten she was there he dropped the body of the beloved and watched in silence for a few seconds, she was so beautiful, so perfect but never found happiness, he can not stop thinking about how life had been unfair to them, caressed her face again and a terrifying thought came to mind "is now the end."

The funeral was simple, not something seemed to the queen of the Hamptons, but Charlotte said she would prefer so only she, David, Amanda and Nolan again. The speech was made by David, was a speech of the soul, there was nothing in writing and he said trying to control the crack in his voice:

_**\- Yesterday should have been a happy day, after twenty years I and Victoria finally realize a dream to get married but she can not be my wife for more than five minutes. Yesterday morning when she woke up next to me I could never suspect that would be the last time yesterday when she laughed in a silly I said I never thought that would not hear the sound of her laughter again. Anyway yesterday was the beginning and the end, the beginning of a full happiness and the end of any chance of happiness, the beginning of a marriage and the end of a future, the beginning of a life together and the end of two lives . Yesterday I believed in happiness, I woke up happy, smiling, and slept empty, crying, but the problem was not yesterday, the problem is today, today I can not live alone, today or ever, but I'll be alone forever. You left this world but Victoria never goes from my life and from my memory!**_

When he finished everyone had wet eyes, he then approached the coffin and touched the cold wood and was stopped a few minutes, crying quietly then said firmly:

\- 'I will honor your dear sacrifice'll do something with my life that makes her proud!

After the end of the burial David wanted to be alone at home, Amanda and Charlotte did not want to allow but he was adamant and they could do nothing. When he got home he went straight to the room where he observed the clothes in the closet Victoria playing one by one, then approached the bed, grabbed his pillow and hugged him feeling his unmistakable smell, he sat on the bed rethinking the events was to he died, she was to have spoken at his funeral, was for her to be there watching her things, seeking his presence, he wondered why she had given her life for him, then realized she had already felt the pain of lose it, although he did not know she was alive, she suffered death for eleven years, she did not deserve to feel it again, it was his turn, and he understood how she had suffered.

In the days that followed he lived in a state of torpor, could not understand or accept what had happened, several times he had caught waiting for her, imagining coming home to find it. He could not look at the beach without crying, but doing it every day without even understanding why. After everything was improving, not stopped hurting, he did not stop to feel or suffer but become accustomed, he decided he really needed to honor the life that Victoria had spared him, then searched a lot and was traveling without knowing when or if they would return.

David was only removed from his memories when he heard the sweet voice of Charlotte that asked:

\- Dad is okay?

\- Yes dear.

\- You were crying for a long time!

\- Believe it was much longer than I did not cry.

He smiled gently wiping away tears, she smiled and sat beside her asking:

\- I was thinking the mom is not?

\- Yes, this beach brings all the memories back!

\- To my mind too, I only come here for Amanda!

\- What hurts me most is that I was happy here daughter, I had good times, but they were deleted only that day persists!

\- I'm sorry!

\- But Daniel and how are you?

-Continuous arrested and I hope it stays there forever!

\- Charlotte ...

\- Yeah what he deserves, and I do not wanna talk about it!

\- All right, more and more you look like your mother!

\- I like that!

\- 'I miss her so much!

\- Dad I hate seeing him like this!

\- Can you look and selfishness is the same, but I saw so much pain, so much suffering in my travels and have always considered myself more unhappy and wronged those people!

\- Dad you need to start your life, find someone!

\- How has the courage to say it?

He screamed, she looked down and was surprised to see the guild asking:

\- 'You still wear a wedding ring?

\- Yes!

\- Dad makes five!

\- And so what? I know it was but I'll never take the ring she took hers, that holds us together!

\- Dad she will not come back!

\- 'I went to her grave today, took roses, sat down and told so many things it was like she was next to me, listening to me, I wanted to talk a bit!

-That made you feel like?

\- 'I'm only blame his mother Charlotte died only because I killed Conrad!

\- Dad ...

\- 'I would do anything different if I had the chance!

\- Dad ...

\- Charlie let myself alone, please!

She nodded silently, kissed his head, got up and left.

He was silent, took a picture of her pocket and watched, missed so much to see her eyes, her smile was like a piece of heaven for him. Then he took the picture and put it firmly against his chest, sighed heavily, he just wanted to hold her but unfortunately he was sure that everything had had an end.

**Well that's it, hope you enjoyed it, I did my best trying to express the feelings of David, let me know what you think of the story and thanks for reading!**


End file.
